All The Bumps On The Road
by Charlie.E.Brown
Summary: Follows the life of Finn and Rachel as they find their way back to each other and all the bumps after... Crap summary i know but idc
1. Chapter 1

All The Bumps On The Road- Fanfic By Erin

(i do not own anything from glee at all i wish)

(set after original songs)

Rachel's POV

It was at the begining of lunch and Rachel was walking down the corridoors when she saw Quinn and Finn kissing next to Finn's locker.' Wish that was me kissing Finn 'Rachel thought 'But he loves Quinn now not me'

Rachel felt tears in her eyes and they threatened to fall so she turned around and ran i' just had to get ot of there' thought rachel she ran to her pink mini( her dads got for her as a birthday gift) put the key in and drove off unaware that Quinn saw her drive off.

She stopped her car outside the front of her house and ran inside luckily for her her dad's were on another cruise so she had the house to herself she just sat down and cried on the couch ten minutes later she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to see the person she didn't want to see the most...Quinn

Rachel: What are you doing here?

Quinn: Ditching maths same as you.

Rachel: What are you really doing here Quinn?

Quinn: I came to warn you stay away from finn he doesn't want you anymore i thought i told you before at the auditorium

Rachel: You can't know that he doesn't love me too and i'm not giving up on us

Quinn: God Rachel you are so annoying he doesn't love you he never has and never will and if you keep acting like the stupid annoying brat that you are no one willl ever want to be with you

Rachel slaps Quinn across the face

Rachel: Get Out

Quinn: (Laughs harshly ) whatever just know that i warned you

Rachel: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I BREAK YOUR NOSE!

Quinn leaves Rachel who slams the door and starts crying all over agian she pulls out her phone and texts Kurt and Mercedes telling them what had just happened. Two minutes later Mercedes texts her saying DONT WORRY WE WILL TAKE CARE OF THAT KURT AND I WILL BE RIGHT THERE AFTER WE TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING. Rachel starts crying this time even louder and starts feeling dizzy she stands next to the wall right next to the wooden table

Rachel: whoa i dont feel right

Rachel then blacks out hitting her head against the corner of the table.

Next time:Will Rachel be ok? and what will happen when Finn finds out what Quinn did?


	2. Chapter 2

All The Bumps On The Road- Fanfic By Erin chapter:2

(i do not own glee as if i could come up with something that great)

Mercedes and Kurts' POV:

Mercedes was sitting in the cafeteria with Kurt she was glad to have her best friend back and was talking to him about the new Beyonce cd when her and kurts phones beeped simultaneously she saw a message from Rachel as read the message she started to get worried Rachel sounded reallly upset. She looked up at Kurt and he had the same shocked look on his face

Kurt: Lets go

Mercedes and Kurt get up put their food in the bin and run to Kurts car and start driving to Rachels house when they get there they get out and knock on the door

Kurt: Thats strange Rachel always answers the door even if she looks like a mess she said it was inpolite not to

Mercedes: I'll call her phone wait a minute

Mercedes callls Rachels phone it rings a few times but then it goes to voicemail

Kurt: What?

Mercedes: She didn't answer her phone its weird she always answers her phone too

Kurt: Wait a minute (he puts his hand in the star shaped lamp next to the door and pulls out a key) i knew it i thought that was where she kept her spare key its so Rachel

Mercedes: (Laughs) yeah so Rachel

They walk into the house to see Rachel lying on the ground blood dripping down her fore head

Mercedes and Kurt: Oh god

Mercedes rushes over to Rachel and checks her breathing

Kurt: Hello 911 i need an ambulance my friends collapsed she hit her head

Operator: Is she breathing?

Kurt: Mercedes is she breathing?

Mercedes: Yes but weakly

Kurt: Yes she is breathing but very weakly

Kurt gave the adress to the opertaor and then hung up. A few minutes later the ambluance came

Mercedes: I'll go with the ambulance you ring Mr Schue ok ?

Kurt: Ok see you there

Mercedes leaves with the ambulance and kurt pulls out his phone he rings Mr Schue twice but he doesn't pick up so he rings Ms Pillsbury

Emma: Hello?

Kurt: Hi Ms P listen i need to tell Mr Schue that Rachel is in hospital and that he needs to come right now she fainted

Emma: Oh my god ok i'll tell him but what about glee club

Kurt: I'll take care of that dont worry

Emma: Ok Bye

Kurt: Bye

Will's POV

Will was in his office marking spanish papers, thinking about solos for glee when Emma came in he looked up smiling at Emma then he noticed the look on Emma's face

Will: Emma whats wrong?

Emma: Kurt rang Rachel's in hopsital she collapsed at her house Mercedes and him are at the hopsital with her but they need you to come

Will: Of couse wait what about glee club it doesn't start for another forty minutes

Emma: Kurt said he would take care of that

Will: Oh well lets go then

They arrive at the hopsital to see Mercedes and Kurt in the waiting room and suprisingly Shebly with Beth pacing back and forth

Will: Shelby what are you doing here

Shelby: Kurt rang me i am Rachel's mother after all

Will: Fair enough any news?

Mercedes: Nope but how bad could it be she just knocked herself out right?

Emma: Well she could have a concussion or maybe she just isn't ready to wake up yet

Will: Was she alright before she fainted

Mercedes: No she was upset because of Finn

Emma: Well this could be a way of Rachel's body coping

The doctor comes out and talks to shelby then she walks away

Will: Is she ok?

Shelby: She hasn't woken up yet so they can't know for sure but they hinks he might have a concussion and a fracture in her skull

Finn's POV

Finn was walking towards the choir room when his phone started to ring

Finn: Hello?

Kurt: Hi Finn

Finn: Oh hi Kurt hey are you ok you sound upset

Kurt: It's Rachel She's in Hopspital

Finn felt he was going to scream he really loved Rachel If she wasn't on the earth anymore he wouldn't know what he would do

Finn: What! why?

Kurt: Your girlfriend came over to Rachel's house today and started to say things like she was unloveable and she made Rachel cry so much she collapsed

Finn: What no Quinn wouldn't do that

Kurt: Well she did i have to go

Finn: I'll see you at the hospital in ten minutes bye

Kurt: Bye

Finn saw Quinn at her locket he marched up to her and she closed her locker and leaned in to kiss her when Finn pushed her off

Quinn: Finn Whats wrong? if you keep acting like that we will never win prom king and queen

Finn: Is that all you care about?Prom?

Quinn: No i care about you aswell you are my prom king i love you

Finn: You're wrong

Quinn: What?

Finn: I'm not your prom king anymore you will have to find a new one

Quinn: What are you talking about?

Finn: You know exactly what i'm talking about what you did to Rachel was so mean and i cant be with someone who i have no respect for. Its over

Quinn: What you can't dump me over stupid Rachel Berry

Finn: In case you didn't know you're harsh words pushed Rachel too far

Quinn: What do you mean?

Finn: Rachel's in hospital she colapsed after you left her house

Quinn: oh god Finn listen im so so-

Finn: Save it quinn i'm going to tell glee club and then i'm going to the hospital

An guilty looking Quinn walks into glee folowed by a worried Finn

Artie: Hey Finn where are My Schue and Rachel and also Kurt and Mercedes

Finn: Listen i have something to tell you guys...

Santana: He's coming out of the closet finally

Finn: SHUT IT SANTANA!

Puck: Dude calm dow

Finn: ok Rachel's in the hospital

Tina: What! Why?

Finn: She fainted

And with that Finn left the choir room he ran to his car and drove off to the hospital

Next Chapter: What will happen when Rachel wakes up and what will Finn have to say to her?


	3. Chapter 3

All The Bumps On The Road- A fanfic by Erin chapter:3

Finn's POV

Finn arrived at the hospital he ran up to Kurt and Mercedes who both had worried looks on their faces

Finn: Hey you guys how is she?

Kurt: Finn... listen she hit her head pretty hard on a wooden table

Finn: Yeah so? is she going to be okay?

Kurt: She hasn't woken up yet Finn ok? she is still unconscious so they can't be sure

Finn: Well when is she going to wake up?

Mercedes: We don't know

Will and Emma walk back in after going to get a coffee

Will: Finn you're here i guess they already told you

Finn: Yes they did Mr Schue what if she doesn't wake up

Will: She will Finn Rachel's a Fighter she never gives up on anything

Shelby walks back in after going to change Beth

Finn: Shelby hi um is that Beth?

Shelby: Yeah she's getting so big so quickly right?

Finn: Right anyway would it be ok if i went to see Rachel

Shelby: You don't have to ask me Finn go ahead

Finn walks int ot Rachel's room and then gasps Rachel is lyin on the hospital bed wires put in her and there is a giant bandage on her forehead

Finn: Hey Rachel (sits down next to her bed) i am so sorry Quinn did this to you if you could look at yourself you would be so shocked you look so fragile You need to wake up Rachel glee club needs you everyone loves you so much well except for Quinn but that doesn't really matter if i lost you i dont know what i would do Rachel i should have told you this before but i love you i need you i was stupid not to forgive you please get better ok

Finn gets up and kisses Rachel on the prt of her forehead that isn't covered up in bandages

2 hours later the doctor came out and told them that rachel was in a mild coma and it wasn't certain when she was going to wake up.

4 days later

Will: Finn you should go get some rest

Finn: I'm not going anyware i need to be here when she wakes up i made a mistake breaking up with her and i could lose her now

Finn's mom Carole came in with a bag

Finn: Mom hi

Carole: Here are some fresh clothes no go get changed

FInn goes and gets changed and then comes back

Carole: Better?

Finn: Much thanks well i'm going to go see Rachel ok

Carole: Ok

Finn walks in to Rachel's room again

Finn: Hey Rachel( he takes her hand) You look better today i wish you would wake up Rachel i haven't left the hospital once and the whole glee club misses you they came to visit you the other day anyway i thought i would sing to you maybe that would help okay

Step one you say we need to talk  
>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<br>Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>You begin to wonder why you came<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<br>Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<br>And pray to God he hears you  
>And pray to God he hears you<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<br>He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>How to save a life  
>How to save a life<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>How to save a life

After Finn stopped singing he bent down and kissed Rachel on the lips very gently Rachel's eyelids open very slowly

Rachel: Finn?

Finn: Rachel you're awake are you ok? i'll go get a doctor

Rachel: Wait Finn stay with me please just for a few minutes

Finn: Ok

Rachel: Finn Quinn came over to my house

Finn: Rachel i already know i broke up with her

Rachel: What no dont break up because of me

Finn: I broke up with her because i realised i couldn't be with someone who hurts people i love

Rachel: Love? what are you talking about?

Finn: I Love you Rachel do you still love me after all i've put you through

Rachel Leaned up and kissed Finn

Finn: Is that a yes?

Rachel: Yes i will always love you Finn

Next Chapter: Rachel gets out of hospital! What will she say to Quinn?


	4. Chapter 4

All The Bumps On The Road- Fanfic By Erin Chapter:4

Rachel's POV

I week later

Rachel was going back to glee today she was very excited to see everyone again she missed them all well apart from Quinn. She got her stuff out of her locker and was about to walk to glee club when Finn popped out next to her locker

Finn: Hey beautiful

Rachel: Hey Finn

Finn: Here let me take your books

Rachel: Um ok here ( he takes her books) thanks

Finn: So are you excited?

Rachel: Yes very excited so i was thinking we could say that we are dating again to glee club i mean we are dating right?

Finn: Yeah of course babe they will happy for us hopefully now that finchel is back together.

Rachel: Hahaha very funny so we tell them today

Finn: Sure why not?

Rachel and Finn walk into the choir room to be reeted by the whole glee club jumping out of nowhere

Glee Kids: SUPRISE!

Rachel: Oh my god you guys thankyou

The room was covered in baloons and there was a banner saying WELCOME BACK RACHEL!

Kurt: You took your time getting her here Finn

Rachel turns around to Finn

Rachel: You knew about this?

Finn: Yeah well i was the one who planned it (gets a death stare from kurt)well i came up with the idea of the party Kurt decorated everything

Rachel jumps up and kisses Finn the whole glee club gasps

Kurt: So finchel is back right?

Rachel: Definetely ( kisses Finn again)

Puck: Get a room you guys

Will: Glad to have you back Rachel

Rachel: Its good to be back

Everyone has a group hug

3 months later

Rachel: Hey Finn happy 3 month anniversaryFinn: Hey babe its been 3 awesome months hasn't it

Rachel: What movie did you bring?

Finn: Jaws

Rachel: Very romantic

Finn: No but you have never seen it I have be there when you see it to protect you

Rachel: Hahaha

Finn puts the movie on they get up to the cage part when Rachel gets really scared the shark just bashed into the cage jaws wide open

Rachel: Aaaaaaah( hides her face in Finn's jacket)

Finn: Hey it's ok it's not real

Finn leans down and kisses Rachel softly she deepens the kiss and a few minutes later they are having a full on make out session

Rachel: My dad's are away you know

Finn: That's cool

Rachel thinks cant Finn take a hint?

Rachel: Finn I'm ready

Finn: Are you sure?

Rachel: Of course I am

Finn pulls her closer and carries her up to her room and closes the door

Next Chapter: What did Finn and Rachel really do? What will happen Next


	5. Chapter 5

All The Bumps On The Road-Fanfic By Erin Chapter 5

Rachel's POV:

Rachel woke up in her bed she rolled over to hear a grunt from next to her when she realised Finn was with her

Rachel: (whispering)I thought i was a dream

Finn: (sleepily) Rachel i love you and all but can you please get your elbow out of my ribs i can't breathe

Rachel: Sorry!(looks at the clock next to her)Holy crap it's 8.15

Finn: (chuckling) Rachel Berry swore i thought you were to good to do something like that

Rachel: We're going to be late for school

Finn: So?

Rachel: Everybody knows about our date what do you think they will thinkk if we both arrive to school late together?

Finn: Oh crap!

Rachel: Exactly

Rachel and Finn arrive to school

Rachel: See you in biology

Finn: Okay bye (gives her a peck on the cheek)

Rachel goes to her english class

Rachel: Sorry I'm late Ms Pwoski

Rachel goes and sits next to Kurt

Kurt: So how was last night?Don't worry i covered for Finn but now you have to tell me everything did you guys you know?

Rachel: Can we not talk about this right now

Kurt: Oh My God! You guys did do it that is so...so...gross that is my stepbrother

Rachel starts laughing and for the rest of the period they don't talk about what Rachel and Finn did on their date

(Bell Rings)

Kurt: See you later ok

Rachel: Ok

Rachel goes to her locker to see a smiling Finn there

Finn: Hey beautiful

Rachel: Hey Finn

Finn: So did you tell Kurt about last night because i just saw him and he just gave me a high five and said "heard you had a good time last night"

Rachel: I didn't tell him anything he guessed

Finn: He better not tell anyone

Rachel: Lets just go to biology

Rachel and Finn spend the whole lesson trying to figure a way to shut Kurt up

(Bell Rings)

Finn: Recess Yes!

Rachel: You are so immature Finn

Finn: Yes i know and you love it

Rachel: Yes yes i do

Rachel and Finn walk into the cafeteria when Puck comes up to them and hugs them both at the same time

Rachel: Uhhh Noah what are you doing

Puck: Heard you guys finally got it on awesome

Rachel grabs noah by the collar of his shirt

Rachel: Where did you hear that?

Puck: I didn't i saw Kurt give Finn a high five in the halway and he also said "heard you had a good time last night" i kinda guessed and ou just proved me right

Rachel: Arrgh you haven't said anything have you

Puck: No ok now can you let go of me

Rachel lets him go

Puck: Ok i lied i might have told Artie in science but thats it i swear

Just then Karofsky walked past

Karofsky: Hey i heard you guys got it on last night wow Finn you've downgraded haven't you from Quinn to Rachel freakin Berry

Finn lunges forward and punches Karofsky to the ground

Finn: Take it back take it back

Rachel: Finn stop it please

Will comes in and tries to break up the fight

Will: Come on guys stop this

Finn stops fighting he has a bleeding nose and a cut on the side of his head but Karofsky is much worse he has a black eye a bleeding nose and his lip was bleeding Rachel ran over to Finn

Rachel: Finn calm down lets get you cleaned up

They walk off to the nurses office

Nurse: Hello dear oh my what happened

Rachel: Fight. Can i clean him up?

Nurse: Of course

Rachel sat Finn down on the bed and got a wet flannel and started dabbing at his head

Finn: Im sorry about that

Rachel: I know but you still shouldn't have hit him violence is never the answer

Finn: He insulted you Rachel i'm not going to let someone insult the girl i love and get away with it

Rachel: Oh Finn i love you too( and kisses Finn)

Next Chapetr: Some suprises are in stall for our favourite couple


	6. Chapter 6

All The Bumps On The Road-Fanfic by Erin Chapter 6

Rachel's POV

Rachel sat on the bathroom floor waitting she tried to calm herself down while she waited it wasn't really working the timer went off suddenly and Rachel looked up onto the counter and read the three stciks in front of her...

Finn's POV

Finn ot up ready for school he was eating his breakfast when he got a text from Rachel saying CAN YOU MEET ME AT THE CHOIR ROOM ASAP RACH XXX Finn got up and ran to the door leaving after he said Rachel wants to see me to Burt and Carole. Finn drove to the school as fast as he could without running over the mailman(again) He ran to the choir room to see Rachel sitting on a chair waiting she was wearing a navy blue skirt with a white short puffy sleeved shirt and a yellow cardigan along with white knee socks and black mary janes.

Finn: Rachel what is it? are you ok?

Rachel: (shaking her head) no im not

Finn: What is it? (hugs her) come on you can tell me

Rachel: I can't...i...i can't do this to you

Finn: Do what? Rachel please tell me you're driving me crazy

Rachel: Okay you know when we were at my house and we were watching Jaws and the we you know did it.

Finn: Yes of course i do it was the best night of my life

Rachel: Yes well everything has it's consequences Finn

Finn: Rachel what are you talking about?

Rachel: I'm pregnant

Finn: What?

Rachel: I'm pregnant Finn

Finn: Oh my god are you sure?

Rachel: Of course i'm sure

Finn: Is it mine?

Rachel: Yes it's yours i'm not like Quinn i would never do that to you

Finn: Okay i'm sorry so are you gonna get a

Rachel: No. I really thought i could have a chance on broadway

Rachel starts sobbing Finn keeps rubbing her back

Finn: It's ok it's gonna be okay

First bell rings

Finn: Ok we'll talk about this later now lets go to biology

Rachel: Ughh go to biology ithout me i have to go throw up

Rachel runs off leaving Finn to fall apart

Rachel's POV

Rachel had just finished throwing up her breakfast and came out of the cubicle to brush her teeth when she saw Quinn standing there looking at her

Rachel: What do you want Quinn?

Quinn: Listen i am really sorry about what i did it was terrible

Rachel: No offense Quinn but i've got worst things on my mind

Quinn: So how far are you?

Rachel: What?

Quinn: Have you told Finn yet?

Rachel: Huh? What are you talking about?

Quinn: Honey i've been through it all i know ok?

Rachel: I'm about 4 weeks i guess and yes i've told Finn

Quinn: Is Finn the father?

Rachel: Yes! Of course he is

Quinn: Wow so you're knocked up

Rachel; Yes and? listen Quinn i don't need this right now i am dealing with a lot right now the last thing i need is you gloating

Quinn: Ok ok listen come to my hose after school i'll give you my left over baby doll dresses

Rachel: Wow thankyou so much i really need the help

Quinn: Well i know what you're going thourgh and by the way Rachel i'll support you through the whole time ok?

Rachel: Ok thanks Quinn

Finn's POV

Finn was looking for Rachel all day but she seemed to be avoiding him he got to glee club early to go talk to Mr Schue

Finn: Mr Schuester?

Will: Finn hi what can i do for you?

Finn starts to break down

Will: Finn what's wrong?

Finn: It's Rachel, she's pregnant and i'm the dad

Will: What! Rachel's pregnant! what? how? when?

Finn: A month ago i'm so scared Rachel's keeping it though

Will: Have you seen a doctor?

Finn: No not yet but we will soon

Rachel walks in

Rachel: Oh hi

Finn: He knows Rach

Rachel: You told him why Finn?

Finn: I needed to talk to someone

Will: Rachel i am so sorry i will always be here for you ok

Rachel: Thankyou Mr Schue

Rest of glee club comes in

Will: Hey guys sit down okay this week we'll be splitting up into ever pairs or you can e by yourself you must choose a song that best represents your feelings ok? So split up!

Next Chapter: What song will Finn and Rachel choose?


	7. Chapter 7

All The Bumps On The Road- Fanfic By Erin Chapter 7

Rachels POV

Will: Ok you guys who will be performing first hmmm.

Rachel: Uh i'll go first

Rachel got up and took her bedazzled microphone with her

Rachel: Finn this is for you

Rachel-

Closed off from love

I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough

And it was all in vain

Time starts to pass

Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened

For the very first time with you

My heart melts into the ground

Found something true

And everyone's looking round

Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear

But they talk so loud

Their piercing sounds fill my ears

Try to fill me with doubt

Yet I know that the goal

Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater

Than the rush that comes with your embrace

And in this world of loneliness

I see your face

Yet everyone around me

Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

And it's draining all of me

Oh they find it hard to believe

I'll be wearing these scars

For everyone to see

I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

Will: Well that was great okay next lesson Finn will be going next

Everyone leaves

Finn: Rachel do you have a appointment yet?

Rachel: Yes tomorrow at 8.30

Finn: I'll be there

Rachel: Of course but we need to figuire out when were going to tell our parents

Finn: When do you want to?

Rachel: After my next ultrasound when i'm about 4 months

Finn: Rach don't you think thats a bit too late

Rachel: Nope

Next Chapter What will happen at the doctors?


	8. Chapter 8

All The Bumps On The Road-Fanfic By Erin Chapter 8

Finn's POV

Finn's alarm went off at 7am usually he would just turn it off and go back to sleep but not today. Today was Rachel's doctor appointment and he wasn't going to be late. He got up got dressed ate his breakfast and was ready to go by 7.45 he called Rachel

Rachel: Hello?

Finn: It's me

Rachel: Finn? what are you doing up so early

Finn: We have a doctors appointment at 8.20 Rach

Rachel: Yes i know Finn

Finn: Do you want me to pick you up?

Rachel: Sure thanks

Finn comes and picks Rachel up in his truck

Finn: Hey baby mama

Rachel: Don't call me that Finn

Finn: Aaaah someone got up on the wrong side of bed this morning

Rachel: Yes well one of us is having a baby and spends her morning throwing up their breakfast so yes i am in a tired mood

Finn: Okay okay i get it ok so lets go

They drive there

Rachel: So this is it

Finn: This is it

Rachel: We are going to see our unplanned child

Finn: Never thought i'd hear you say that

Rachel: Oh hahaha come on lets go

In the waiting room

Finn: Hey are you okay you look kinda pale

Rachel: I'm really scared Finn well that and morning sickness

Finn: You'll be fine Rach

Rachel: It's not the doctors appointment that i'm scared about it's just i'm scared of being a mom i mean i will be terrible

Finn: Will you stop please you'll be the best mom ever

Nurse: Miss Rachel Berry? Come this way

Rachel and Finn go to the room

Dr: Hello Rachel

Rachel: Hello Doctor Roberts

Dr: So i just want you to lie back and pull up your shirt

Rachel: Okay

She lies down on the table Finn walks over and holds her hand

Finn: Everything going to be fine i promise

Dr: This gel will be a little clod ok?

He puts it on her stomach

Rachel: Ewww it's really cold

Doctors puts the device on her stomach moving it around

Dr: Okay see that right there? that is your baby in about 4 weeks we can tell you if it is a boy or girl

Rachel: Oh my god thats our baby

Finn: It's so tiny

Doctors cleans Rachel's stomach

Dr: Ok well i'll see you in a few weeks here are your ultrasound pictures and dvd ok bye

Rachel: Bye

They get into the car

Finn: That is our little baby

Rachel: Yes our mini drizzle

Finn: What?

Rachel: I remembered when it was Quinn

Finn: Oh right

Rachel: Are you okay honey?

Finn: Yeah just a little shocked actually we're having a baby

Rachel: Yes we are(kisses him gently) lets get to school

Finn: Ok

When they arrive to school Rachel runs to the unisex bathroom usually she would never use one but this was an emergency

Finn sits down and rubs her back

Rachel: I hate this

Finn: I know babe i know

Rachel: Oh my god what are we going to tell our parents?

Finn: I don't know

Bell rings

Finn: Are you okay?

Rachel: Fine i will see you in geography bye

Finn: Bye

Finn walks over to his locker and tapes up one of the ultrasound pictures and smiles

Next Chapter- What will happen when the truth comes out?


	9. Chapter 9

All The Bumps On The Road- Fanifc By Erin Chapter 9

4 weeks after last chapter

Rachel's POV

Everybody groaned as they got off the bus

Will: Alright guys get your bags and then we will sort out the cabins okay?

Finn: Rachel that bag is way too heavy

Rachel: I'm fine Finn

Finn: But what about the bab-

Rachel: Finn shhh

Kurt: Hey can you guys please move i need to get my bag

Rachel storms off

Finn: Rachel! Wait a second

Rachel: You need to keep quiet Finn you almost blew our secret just then do you not realise that?

Finn: Yes Rach i'm sorry i forgot

Rachel: Yes well don't forget again

Finn: I wont

Will: You guys ok?

Rachel: Yeah we're fine

Will: Okay well there are 4 cabins 2 for the girls and 1 for the boys and 1 for me you can split yourself up but if i hear screaming at 2am i will change them myself

Rachel was in a room with Mercedes, Tina and Lauren she was trying to concentrate on writing a new song but they were all singing really loudly so she decides to go on a bushwalk

Rachel: You guys i am going for a walk okay?

Tina: Whatever

Rachel leaves and goes off for a walk but forgets to tell Finn or Mr Schue when she is alone she starts to talk to the baby

Rachel: Hey Baby i want you to know that even though i barely know you i already love you and even if i don't keep you i will find someone who will love you heaps Finn is the kindest guy I have ever met he already cares about you so much and you aren't even born yet he is your father and he will be the best dad in the world I know he will I hope I am a good mom to you though you deserve so much better than this you deserve to be born in a family that is prepared for you not some teenager who isn't even out of high school….hmm it's getting dark I better get back(turns around and starts to run back when she is distracted by feeling a movement in her stomach) what th-(slips on the wet grass)ahhh

Finn's POV

Will: Hey guys has anyone seen Rachel?

Tina: She said she was going on a walk but that was about half an hour ago

Finn: Hey guys what's up?

Will: Uh Finn Rachel's missing she went for a walk about half an hour ago but she isn't back yet

Finn: What? She's missing!

Finn runs off to his cabin and gets his backpack he packs 2 blankets a bottle of water and torchlight and then runs back

Will: Finn where are you going?

Finn: I have to find Rachel

Will: No just wait I'll come with you

Finn: I can't what is she's hurt? (Whispers to Will) what if the baby's in danger?

Will: Finn…. Okay but call me if you find her I am going to look the other way bye

Finn walks off thinking please be okay Rachel please

What has happened to Rachel? Will Finn find her? Find out in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

All The Bumps On The Road- Fanfic By Erin Chapter 10

Rachel's POV

Rachel: (Rubbing her ankle) Owwwww oh please somebody find me

20 minutes later

Rachel: (crying) I'm so sorry baby you could be hurt because of me oh please help somebody

She sees a light in the forest somewhere

Finn: Rachel?

Rachel: Finn is that you?

Finn: Yes it's me one minute let me find you

Finn comes and sees Rachel sitting on the ground tears streaming down her face

Rachel: Finn oh thank god

Finn runs up and kisses and hugs her

Finn: Are you okay?

Rachel: Yeah I'm fine except for my ankle I can't move it

Finn: Let me see whoa Rachel it's purple and blue

Rachel: I know I tripped but Finn listen the-

Finn: How are we going to get back?

Rachel: I don't know but listen to this-

Finn: You really should have told me-

Rachel: The baby moved

Finn: What?

Rachel: It moved

Finn: Really? Oh my god Rachel that's great

Rachel: I want to keep it Finn

Finn: What? Are you sure?

Rachel: Yes but if you don't want to-

Finn: Of course I want to I love him or her

They hug

Finn: Wait a second I have to call Mr Schue

(he calls the phone)

Will: Finn you found her is she okay?

Finn: Yeah but she hurt her ankle

Will: How far away are you from camp?

Finn: Not very far I'm gonna carry her back okay?

Will: Okay see you there bye

Finn: Bye

Finn goes over and bends down to Rachel

Rachel: What?

Finn: I'm gonna carry you back to camp okay?

Rachel: What no oh come on I'm too heavy

Finn: Are you kidding? You're too light if anything

Rachel: Fine

Finn picks Rachel up in her arms and they walk back to camp

Will: Rachel are you okay?

Rachel: My ankle hurts

Will: Put her down Finn

Finn puts her down and Will examines Rachel's ankle

Will: I think it's broken you have to go to the hospital

Finn: I'll drive her

Will: No Finn

Finn: We need to check out the baby as well

Will: Okay fine but update me okay?

Finn: Fine

Finn puts Rachel in the car and they drive away with everyone worried

Is the baby okay? Find out in the next Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

All The Bumps On The Road- Fanfic By Erin Chapter 11

Rachel's POV

Rachel's ankle was broken and she had a brace that she had to wear and they were now waiting to see if their baby was okay

Dr: Hello Rachel what are you in for?

Rachel: I fell and I think that I could have hurt the baby

Dr: Okay well let's see shall we?

The doctor scans her stomach

Dr: That is your baby and there is the heartbeat it looks fine

Rachel: Oh thank god

Finn kisses her forehead as the doctor leaves

Finn: Baby we need to tell glee club about the baby

Rachel: I know

2 days later

At glee club Rachel limped in with Finn helping her

Tina: Rachel that doesn't look too good, are you okay?

Rachel: It's just a break anyway I and Finn have something we want to tell you

Kurt: Oh my god, are you guys getting married I can just imagine it Rachel will look like a dream and Finn would look so smart in a tux-

Finn: Rachel's Pregnant

Kurt: What! Oh my god you're having a baby Finn every girl you date gets pregnant whose next Santana?

Mercedes: So are you going to keep it?

Rachel: Yes

Puck: We are going to support you just like we did with Quinn aren't we guys

Quinn: Of course we are they will need our help

1 month later

Rachel: Finn what if Jacob finds out I mean he is the school gossiper he will tell everyone

Finn: He won't find out

Rachel: How can he not know? I mean I'm huge

Rachel was starting to show and nobody but the glee club knew

Finn: Well it's not like he can search our lockers because if he could we'd be screwed we both have ultrasound pictures in our locker

They didn't know that Jacob was close by hearing every word

After Biology

Rachel and Quinn were walking out of biology together when a footballer threw two raspberry slushies at Rachel one in her face and the other at her stomach

Rachel: What

Quinn: What the hell was that?

Footballer: Two slushies one for her and one for her *** child

Rachel: What did you just say?

Footballer: You heard me preggers (walks off)

Rachel runs to the bathroom crying

Quinn sees a flyer on the floor and picks it up

Quinn: Oh no

Finn was looking for Rachel when he heard Quinn calling his name

Finn: Hey have you seen Rachel?

Quinn: She's in the bathroom crying

Finn: What why?

Quinn: Look at this

The flyer says "Our Least Favourite Drama Queen Is In Trouble Yep You Heard Right Rachel Berry Is Preggers!"

Finn: Are you serious? Where is that creep Jacob?

Quinn: Finn you need to talk to Rachel you can beat Jacob up later

Finn: Fine can you take me to her?

Quinn takes Finn to the girl's bathroom where they see Rachel crying in a corner

Finn: Rachel oh my god I'm so sorry

Rachel: Everybody knows Finn I'm so sorry

Finn: Hey you have nothing to be sorry for the only person who does is Jacob because when I finish taking care of you the whole glee club is going to beat him up now let's look at you jeez Rachel you're freezing

Quinn: Wait here I have something in my locker that I kept in case you would need it

Quinn leaves and Finn helps Rachel wash the slushie out of her hair

Rachel: My hair is gonna smell like Raspberry for a week now

Finn: Well raspberry used to be my favourite berry

Rachel: What's it now?

Finn: Rachel Berry the best berry in the whole world

Rachel: Yeah yeah is it all out?

Finn: I think so

Quinn comes in holding a pink baby doll dress and a black cardigan

Quinn: Here you go

Rachel: Thanks Quinn

Quinn: No problem

Rachel gets dressed

Finn: Hey Quinn do you mind if I talk to Rachel for a minute?

Quinn: I'll wait outside

Quinn leaves

Rachel: What is it Finn?

Finn: We need to tell our parents

Rachel: Fine so do you want to tell them today

Finn: Sure come to my house later and we'll tell my parents first

Rachel: But what if my parents kick me out Finn

Finn: Then you can come live with me

Bell Rings

Rachel: Come on let's get to class

What will happen when their parents find out their secret? Find out in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

All the Bumps On The Road- Chapter 12

Finn and Rachel had organised their families to meet for a dinner so they could tell them about the baby, neither family new what was going on and thought they were just having a get-together but boy they were in for a suprise. Rachel was up in her room getting ready but she couldn't figure out what to wear there wasn't exactly a perfect outfit to tell you and your boyfriends family that you were pregnant at 17(in my story rachel is 17 about to turn 18). She ended up wearing a simple dark purple strapless dress with a black lace cardigan and some ballet flats. As she finished putting her makeup on and curling her hair Finn walked in.

Finn: Hey Rach you look beautiful

Rachel: Thanks are you as nervous as i am?

Finn: Yeah i never thought i would have to tell my mother that i got another girl pregnant at 17 again

(rachel gives finn this look that makes him think that wasn't the best time to bring that up)

Finn: Sorry

Rachel: Don't worry about it

Finn: Why are your bags already packed?

Rachel: There is a big chance that my dads will kick me out so i thought i might as well get prepared if that does happen

Finn: That is really smart

Rachel: Well we better get downstairs or they will get suspicous

Finn: Hey i already got you pregnant what else could we do?

(rachel slaps finn's arm playfully and gives him a small glare)

Finn: I'm joking i'm joking

Rachel: Whatever lets just get this over with please

(After They have had dinner)

Hiram: Alright who wants dessert?

Rachel: Actually dad me and Finn have to talk to you guys about something

(kurt realised that this was when they were going to tell them about Rachel's pregnancy)

Rachel: This is kind of the reason you guys are all here.

Leroy: What is it sweetie?

Rachel: Um well this is really hard to say but i'm pregnant

Everyone except for Finn, Rachel and Kurt: WHAT!

Rachel: I'm so sorry (starts to cry)

Leroy: Who's the father?

Finn: I am who else would it be?

Hiram: You have disgraced this family Rachel

Leroy: We are so ashamed you

Hiram: No daughter of mine is going to have a baby at 17 you need to get an abortion

Rachel: I will not

Leroy: Rachel you need to think about this, how can you have a baby and still be a star?

Hiram: Rachel this isn't up for discussion you are getting an abortion tomorrow

Rachel: NO!

Hiram: Then get out of this house right now

Rachel: No dad, daddy please don't kick me out

Hiram: If you won't get rid of this baby then you aren't welcome here anymore

(hiram walks out)

Leroy: Rachel sweetie this isn't permanent i promise its just till we calm down i love you darling.

(leroy walks out)

Carol: Well this is suprising How far along are you Rachel?

Rachel: Um about 4 months

Carol: Rachel you can stay with us as long as you like

Rachel: Thankyou i'm going to get my bags

(rachel Leaves)

Carol: Finn i thought you would know better after quinn

Finn: It wasn't like it was planned

Carol: Every girl you go out with ends up pregnant

Kurt: Thats what i said

Burt: Look i know that i'm not your dad but i am here if you want to talk about this ok?

Finn: Thanks Burt

(rachel walks down with bags)

Rachel: I'm ready to go

Carol: Alright lets go

(at hudson-hummel house)

Carol: You can sleep in Finn's new room

Rachel: Thanks for this

Carol: Hey we're family now family matters

Rachel and Finn go up to his room and lie down in bed together when Rachel starts to cry. Rachel ends up falling asleep in Finn's arms still crying and Finn wraps his arms around her stomach whispering "goodnight baby"

Next Chapter: Is it a boy or a girl for Finchel?


	13. Chapter 13

All The Bumps On The Road Chapter 13

(disclaimer: i don't own anything as awesome as glee that is all FOX)

Today was the day that Finn and Rachel had been waiting for today they were going to find out if they were going to have a girl or a boy and Rachel had been up since six she had been so excited

Rachel: Finn! Wake up!

Finn: Wha- What is it is it the baby is it coming?

Rachel: I'm only four and a half months pregnant Finn no the baby is not coming

Finn: Then what

Rachel: We get to see if it's a boy or a girl today

Finn: I know and it's totally awesome but your appointment isn't for another three hours so could i please get some more sleep?

Rachel: Oh right sorry

(Finn falls asleep and Rachel gets up, she has a shower gets dressed: She puts on a red maternity dress and curls her hair she then goes downstairs and puts on some red slats and starts making breakfast. Half an hour later Finn came down to see A stack of pancakes on the table and also some toast and eggs.

Finn: Hey Rach what's this?

Rachel: I made breakfast. I was bored and too excited so i had to do something

Finn: Well thanks this all looks great

3 hours later

Finn and Rachel were at the doctors in one of the rooms Rachel had changed into a hospital gown and was lying down on the examination table when the doctor came in

Docotr: Hello Rachel how are you feeling?

Rachel: Fine

Doctor: Well lets get this underway then.

The doctr puts the gel on rachel's stomach and starts the ultrasound

Doctor: You two want to know the gender?

Rachel: Yes

Doctor: Ok then it looks like you guys are having a little...girl

Rachel: It's a girl!

Finn: Our little girl

Doctor: congratulations

1 hour later

Rachel and Finn were back at school and walking when Rachel stopped all of a sudden

Finn: Rach you ok?

Rachel: She's kicking again

Finn: really? Can i?

Rachel: Finn you don't have to ask

Finn puts his hand on Rachel's stomach and feels his daughter kicking

Finn: That's our girl

Rachel: Yeah i know

Next Day...

Rachel and Finn were having a party in the backyard of the Hudson house, No one knew that they knew the gender but they were about to find out

Rachel: Uh guys we have to tell you something

Finn: Yesterday we went for another ultrasound and...

Kurt: Oh please don't tell me it's twins

Rachel: What? No We found out what the baby is

Kurt: Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!

Rachel and Finn: IT'S A GIRL!

Everyone gasps and gives them hugs as carole starts talking about pink paint and girl names

**AHAHAHAHA! I'm back! sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be long i promise lots of drama. I haven't been here for a while mainly because of my new Fanfic "Overcoming Obstacles" You should check it out also because I'm five months pregnant myself and half the time i'm asleep...Anyways REVIEW! and suggest girls names for baby girl hudson-berry or berry-hudson or maybe even just hudson i haven't decided**

**Next Chapter: It's PROM!**


	14. Chapter 14

All The bumps on the Road chapter 14

(disclaimer I DON'T OWN GLEE)

Chapter 14: Prom

Tonight was the prom and Rachel was stressing out, because she was so short her six month bump already seemed huge to her and even though Finn had reassured her that she was beautiful she still felt fat. She was looking at herself in the mirror in her dress it was a deep blue and reached the floor, it was pretty much strapless except for a strap that went across the top the strap was decorated with blue flowers (see dress on my profile). She raised the dress slightly and looked at her shoes in the mirror because she was six months pregnant but after much pestering from Kurt she had a pair of heels on her feet, they were the same colour as her dress and were covered in glitter(shoes are on my profile). Kurt was finishing her hair for her and then she could go downstairs to Finn. Her makeup was beautiful Kurt had done a great job her eyes had a bit of eyeliner and mascara and her eyeshadow was a royal blue, her lipstick was a soft red. Finally Kurt was done and she could see her hair. Her hair was up a in a bun at the back but Kurt had made a braid of her hair around it her fringe resting just above her eyebrows (see pic of hair on profile). She then walked down the stairs to see Finn standing there in a black suit with a dark blue tie and a blue flower pinned to the collar.

Finn: Woah Rachel you look so beautiful.

Rachel: Even with this watermelon underneath this dress?

Finn: Even more because instead of a watermelon it's our baby girl

Rachel: Awwww Finn

Finn: We should go

Rachel: Lets go then

(they arrive at prom)

Rachel: Hey guys you all look great

(Mercedes is wearing a deep purple gown that goes to the floor and the skirt is made of tutu like material, Tina is wearing a black knee length dress there is red jewels all across the bust and then it changes into a full black tutu like skirt, Quinn is wearing a soft baby pink satin gown that reaches the floor and has a slit up the side and it reaches almost mid-thigh, Brittany is wearing a long sliver gown that frames her body perfectly and Santana is wearing a dress that is way too low cut it is blood red and reaches the floor)

Merecedes: Wow Rachel look at you

Tina: You look great

Rachel: Thanks guys i'm going to put my bag down at the table

(Rachel walks off to the table when she feels a tightening feeling in the bottom of her stomach thinking that it's just the baby stretching she doesn't think about it any longer and soon she is up dancing with Finn)

Finn: I love you

Rachel: I love you too

Figgins: Ok now is the time of the night where we crown the prom king and queen...Your prom king is...FINN HUDSON!

(finn turns to Rachel)

Rachel: Go seriously it's fine go get crowned

(Finn runs off and the crown gets placed on his head)

Figgins: And your prom queen is...SANTANA LOPEZ!

(Santana runs up and gets crowned)

Santana: Oh my god i can't believe this is happening this is so great

Figgin: And now it's time for the King and Queen waltz

(Finn and Santana start to waltz and Rachel goes off to the bathroom to pee for what felt like the thousandth time)

Tina: Hey Rachel you ok?

Rachel: Yeah the baby is just pressing on my bladder

(Suddenly Rachel is overcome by pain and lets out a cry)

Tina: Rachel? Oh my god are you ok?

Rachel: It hurts oh god something's wrong something's wrong with the baby

Tina: Ok lets get you a seat and we'll call an ambulance ok

(Tina takes Rachel back to the prom and makes her sit down)

Kurt: Rachel? Are you ok?

Rachel: Kurt something's wrong with the baby

Kurt: I'm calling an ambulance

(Finn see's that something is going on and walks over to see Rachel sitting on a chair and clutching her stomach sobbing while Tina and Mercedes try and calm her down)

Finn: RACHEL!

Rachel: Finn! Ow it hurts Finn (feels wetness beneath her and when she looks see's blood) Oh god i'm bleeding!

Finn: It'll be okay we have to get you to a hospital now

Kurt: I'm calling an ambulance here

Finn: NO that's not quick enough. Rach look we're going to drive you to the hospital now ok?

Rachel: Ok

(Finn picks Rachel up bridal style and drives her to the hospital and carries her in even though she is now unconcious)

Finn: We need help over here!

Nurse: What's wrong?

Finn: This is my girlfriend Rachel Berry she's 27 weeks pregnant and she was in a lot of pain and there...there was blood and she collasped help me please!

Nurse: Get a gurney over here!

(Nurses put Rachel on the gurney and wheel her away leaving Finn by himself)

20 mins later...

(The glee club run into the waiting room and see Finn sitting there with his head in his hands)

Kurt: Finn! Is there any news?

Finn: Nothing when we got here she was unconcious and then they just wheeled her off and i haven't been told anything yet. How could this happen?

Kurt: Hey it's ok

Finn: She was bleeding Kurt you and i both know that's not a good sign

(Doctor walks in half an hour later)

Doctor: Family of rachel berry?

Finn: That's me

Doctor: Ok Rachel went into preterm labour

Finn: But she's only 27 weeks pregnant!

Doctor: I know and we have managed to stop the labour with some medication but Rachel will have to be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. The bleeding was caused by her placenta begininng to detach we have managed to stop it from getting worse but she will have to be watched carefully

Finn: Can i see her?

Doctor: Of course room 218

(Finn walks into Rachel's room and see's her hooked up to a monitor and an IV drip in her arm)

Finn: Hey sweetheart

Rachel: Finn! Oh i'm so glad your here

Finn: The doctor told me whats happened Rach

Rachel: How could this happen? I've been doing everything right and this happens (starts sobbing)

Finn: Hey Rach calm down it'll be okay i promise

Rachel: But what if it isn't I don't want to screw up this baby

Finn: hey the baby is fine and your going to be a great mother ok this stuff just happens sometimes

**THAT'S IT! Sorry if it wasn't long enough but i'm realllllly tired ANYWAYS REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter: Baby Shower Time!**


	15. Chapter 15

All The Bumps On The Road: Chapter 15

(Disclaimer: As if i own glee...)

Chapter 15

Rachel was sitting in her bed she was now seven months pregnant and today was her baby shower. Seeing as she was on bedrest Finn had gotten a wheelchair that he used if she needed to get out of bed. She was in the dress that Kurt had all but forced on her. It was a white dress that was paired with a purple lace cardigan. (see pics on profile). Finn came in with the wheelchair

Finn: You ready?

Rachel: Lets go

Finn wheels Rachel out to the loungeroom. It was covered in purple and yellow balloons, there was a huge banner saying "IT'S A GIRL" and and small pile of presents on the floor. There was a cake that was a purple and yellow stroller with a baby inside.

Rachel: Oh my god you guys! Everything is wonderful!

Kurt: You like it?

Rachel: I LOVE it!

Kurt: Good because now it's time for the first game

They spent the whole day laughing and playing games such as who can guess the size of Rachel's stomach, Pin the baby on the womb, decorating onesies and a scrapbook table

Kurt had given them a whole bunch of clothes, Mercedes and Tina bought a lot of stuffed toys, Puck got them a personalised onesie saying "My Uncle Puck Is A Badass", Quinn got them a few oufits and dummies, Mike Santana and Brittany got them a bottle steriliser and a few bottles, Artie got them nappies and baby shoes and Will and Emma got them a high chair.

Finn: There is one more suprise Rach

Finn wheeled Rachel into a dark room and turned on the lights

Rachel: Oh! Finn!

It was a nursery. The walls were a lilac colour and the crib was white and yellow. There was a pale yellow chair resting near the crib and a white changing table everything looked beautiful! (pic on profile)

Rachel: Did you do all of this?

Kurt: Hey i helped!

Finn: I put together the crib and changing tables Burt put together the chair Kurt and Mercedes painted the walls.

Rachel: Thankyou guys this means the world to me.

Everyone goes in for a group hug

**...**

Rachel was sitting in bed when Finn joined her rubbing her stomach gently feeling their daughter kick.

Rachel: So i've been thinking

Finn: Oh god help me

Rachel: Hey!

Finn: I'm just kidding. What's on your mind?

Rachel: Well i don't know what our daughter's name will be but i do have some ideas for her middle names

Finn: Names? As in more than one?

Rachel: Yeah one that represents me and one that represents you. Is that stupid?

Finn: No Rach that's an awesome idea so what did you have in mind for you?

Rachel: I was thinking something like Star. Is that too weird it's just that my representation is a star and this little girl is a representation of me and you

Finn: Rach it's perfect

Rachel: What about you do you have any ideas?

Finn: Nothing right now but i'm sure i'll come up with something

Rachel: So right now this little girl's name is no-name no-name Star Hudson

Finn: Hudson? Her last name is going to be Hudson? I just thought that since we're not married it would be Berry-Hudson or Berry.

Rachel: I know but i love you more than anything and one day we will get married and i want all of us to have the same last name

Finn: Thank you Rach (kisses her) I love you

Rachel: I love you too

**That's It! So one middle name is star you guys can suggest the other names if you want but i do have something in mind.**

**Next Chapter: What we've been waiting 15 chapters for: RACHEL GOES INTO LABOUR!**


	16. Chapter 16

All the Bumps On The Road: Chapter 16

(Disclaimer: I don't own glee)

Chapter 16

**THE CHAPTER WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR IS FINALLY HERE!**

Rachel was now almost 9 months pregnant now and was finally allowed out of bed by Finn although only for a couple of hours. She put on a pink and white floral maxi dress and quickly looked at the text that Kurt had sent her.

_**Rachel meet me at the auditorium. Wear something nice**_

_**Kurt**_

Rachel was confused as to why Kurt wanted to meet her at the auditorium but she still got dressed and drove to the school. When she got to the auditorium she saw a white and red checkered rug on the floor and a picnic basket next to it. "Do you like it?" Rachel spun around and saw Finn standing there in a suit with a dark blue tie. "What is all of this?" said Rachel "Well i wanted to do something nice and romantic for you so i recreated our first kiss" said Finn " Awww Finn that is so sweet thankyou" said Rachel "Lets go sit" said Finn. Finn helped her sit on the rug with her humungous baby bump "virgin cosmo?" said Finn holding up the drink "They're in the aeroplane cups and everything!" squealed Rachel. They drank Virgin cosmos and had a great time eating sandwiches that carole hade made when Finn got up suddenly.

"Rachel there is a reason we're here here today" said Finn "Okay?" said a confused Rachel " Rach i have loved you since i met you i don't ever want to be without you or our baby girl you give me so much joy in my life and i want to spend the rest of my life with you". (pulls out a black velvet box and gets down on one knee) "Rachel Barbara Berry Will you please do me the honour of becoming Rachel Barbara Hudson?" Rachel gasps and is in shock for a second before crying out "Yes! Yes! Yes I will marry you!" said Rachel wrapping her arms around him. He showed her the ring: It was a blue heart shaped jewel in a silver band (see pic on profile) "Blue is my favourite colour and well it's a symbol of the fact that you have my heart and you always will" said Finn explaining the ring. "Oh it's beautiful i love it" said Rachel as he put the ring on her ring finger "you can kiss me if you want to" said Rachel quoting herself "I want to" said Finn pulling her lips to his.

Rachel pulled away suddenly and gasped sharply. "Rach what is it?" asked Finn " I..I...I think my water just broke!" gasped Rachel "What! But that mean that the baby is coming" panicked Finn "Yeah i do know that Fi-Ohhhh" Rachel groaned in pain as she felt a contraction it wasn't a strong one but it still hurt. "Oh my god the baby's coming she's coming now Oh my god Oh my god oh my god" stuttered Finn "Finn i know that your freaking out but if you faint and don't get me to a hospital now i am going to kill you" moaned Rachel "oh right okay uh lets go I'll call Kurt and tell him to get the bag and he can meet us there" said Finn finally realising that they needed a hospital now. He helped rachel up and into the car.

"how are you doing babe" asked Finn "I'm okay i guess a little scared but excited to see our baby girl for the first time" said Rachel as calmy as she could manage "Yeah i can't believe we're finally going to meet her" said Finn excitedly. They were at the hospital in less than twenty minutes and Finn was now calling Kurt "Hello?" Answered Kurt "Hey Kurt It's Finn" said Finn "Finn oh my god how did it go?"asked Kurt "She said yes" answered Finn "Oh my god Finn this is so exciting now all we have to do is wait for baby girl Hudson comes and then we can start planning the wedding" said Finn excitedly "Well you won't have to wait long We're at the hospital Rachel's water broke. The baby is coming"explained Finn "OH MY GOD! Really That is so cool okay i'll tell everyone and we'll meet you at the hospital and don't worry i'll bring Rachel's bag" said Kurt "Thanks man" Said Finn before hanging up

Rachel was soon put into a wheel chair and put into a room, Finn helped her change into a hospital gown and get her up on the bed. "Ohhhhhh Finn here's another one aaaaaaaaaaah" Finn walked over and rubbed Rachel's back "Hey it's okay shhhh" said Finn soothingly. The contraction ended and Rachel relaxed against the bed "it's going to be okay babe just think soon our baby girl will be here" said Finn

It was another two hours before anyone came to visit and in walked Kurt "Hey mama how are you feeling?" said Kurt "Like i'm about to push a watermelon out of me" groaned Rachel "You excited" Said Kurt "very much so i just wish she would hurry up the doctor just examined me and said i was only three centimeters dialated" said Rachel. All of a sudden a huge contraction hit Rachel and she grabbed Kurts hand squeezing it "OWWW Rachel jeez your breaking my hand" cried Kurt " You want to talk about hurt Kurt i have to push something the size of a bowling ball out of a hole the size of a keyhole! Why don't you try and imagine what that feels like" Yelled Rachel. The contraction soon finished and Rachel let go of Kurts hand and he tried to regain feeling in it. He quickly kissed Rachel's head and whispered "good Luck" before running out of the room before another contraction could hit walking into the waiting room he said "When you go in there make sure she can't reach your hand. She has a death grip i feel sorry for Finn" Finn walked in as Kurt said the last part "what she had another contraction crap" he said running towards Rachel's room. "Man he is so whipped" said Puck.

Another two hours passed and Rachel hadn't made much progress she was only four centimetres dialated and kept saying that the baby was "just like her father and was taking her time". Everyone had been to visit Rachel at some point and had taken Kurts advice but luckily Finn hadn't left her side and was always there to hold her hand. Rachel let out a cry of pain and Finn shot to her side grabbing her hand while she cried. "It hurts Finn it hurts" sobbed Rachel "I know sweetie i know but it will be over soon okay i love you so much" Finn said holding her

Six hours into the labour and Rachel was exhausted she just wanted it to be over already. Finn came back with some ice chips and he saw Rachel leaning over in the middle of a contraction. He quickly put the ice chips down and held Rachel and she rocked back in forth. Eventually the contraction finished and Finn pushed a few sweaty hair from Rachel's face "You are giving me so much joy right now Rach and i love you for it" said Finn. Suddenly it hit him that's what he wanted for his representation in his daughter "joy"Finn said suddenly "what?" asked Rachel tiredly "her other middle name I want it to be Joy as that is what she is bring to my life" said Finn "Finn it's perfect" said Rachel

Ten hours in and Rachel was ready to kill someone "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh Finn here's another one" screamed Rachel "I know baby i know but your doing so good it'll be over soon" said Finn. The doctor came in and examined Rachel "Rachel you are 10 centimetres dialated It's time" said the doctor "what really?Ok" said Rachel

The doctor had Rachel propped up on the bed with her legs apart. "Okay Rachel ready on the next contraction i want you to push" said the doctor "Ready babe?" asked Finn "no but also yes" said Rachel "Ok Rachel PUSH" yelled the doctor. Rachel pushed as hard as she could tear starting to form in her eyes "Keep pushing babe your doing so good" encouraged Finn Rachel stopped pushing for a bit before the doctor yelled "Okay Push!" and she started to push again this time letting out a gasp of pain when she stopped "i can't do this Finn i can't it's too hard i'm so tired" cried Rachel "Yes you can Rach you can do this okay only a few more pushes and then she's here" said Finn Rachel nodded at him and then "the doctor said "Ok Rachel You need to push" Rachel pushed even harder. The doctor said "she's crowning!" and Rachel relaxed before the doctor said "You need to keep pushing Rachel i can see the head! Just two more pushes okay" Rachel grabbed onto Finn's hand and they shared a quick kiss as she pushed Finn went and had a look at his baby he could see a full head of dark hair(sorry for the gross part) "She has hair Rach she has a head full of dark hair" said Finn. "here come the shoulders okay Rachel one more push and she's here" Rachel pushed with everything she had and then she felt the baby come out she felt back against the bed as she heard a loud cry ring out "It's a girl!" The doctor announced . "she's here Rach our daughter is here she's perfect Rachel" said Finn "Can i...can i hold her?" Rachel wheezed out tiredly a nurse came over with a baby in a pink blanket after the cleaned her up a bit.

The nurse put the tiny crying pink bundle in Rachel's arms and the baby opened her eyes. They were the same colour as Rachel's "Oh she's perfect Finn look at her" said Rachel "She's amazing Rach you did so great i love you" said Finn. Suddenly Rachel's heart monitor went crazy and Rachel started to go pale the nurse quickly took the baby from Rachel "Rach? RACHEL! Oh God whats happening! Help Her!" yelled Finn. The nurse quickly shoved Finn out of the room and the curtains were drawn as the love of Finn's life was fighting for her life.

**CLIFFHANGER! AHAHAHA I'M SORRY. But there had to be some drama. Anyway i have to go to sleep now and the baby is kicking like crazy so thats all from me tonight. BYE**

**Next Chapter: Will Rachel be ther to watch her daughter grow up?**


	17. Chapter 17

All the Bumps On the Road: Chapter 17

(Disclaimer: I don't own glee)

Chapter 17

Finn was waiting outside praying that Rachel was okay Kurt ran over to him "Finn! Oh my god is the baby here? Is she beautiful? How's Rachel?" asked Kurt hearing Rachel's name made Finn lose it and he started to sob "Finn! Oh my god what's wrong?" panicked Kurt "It's Rachel somethings wrong! After the baby came her heartrate dropped and she went really pale and she went unconcious. They won't tell me what's going wrong" cried Finn " Oh Finn! Look she'll be fine Rachel doesn't give up that easily" said Kurt trying to calm him down "How could this be happening? We just got engaged, our daughter was born like five minutes ago. How could everything change so quickly? sobbed Finn. Suddenly the doctor came out of the room, Finn ran to him "How is she? What's wrong with her? Will she be okay?" questioned Finn "Finn. Rachel was bleeding a lot during the birth and considering the long labour and the stressful pregnancy her body gave out under all the pressure. Now we managed to get her heartrate back up and we've given her some oxygen but her blood pressure is a little low so no stress for her okay. If everything goes okay she should be perfectly fine" said the doctor, "And the baby?" asked Finn "You have a perfectly healthy baby daughter"said the doctor signaling the nurse who came over "Would you please go show mr Hudson his baby girl?" Asked the doctor.

Finn was dragged away and was brought to the nursery when a nurse came over with a little pink bundle in her arms, handing Finn the baby she said "Here's on your baby girl". The baby was beautiful she had a full head of thick dark brown hair the baby opened her eyes and Finn was breathtaken he was right she had the exact same coloured eyes as Rachel's : A beautiful chocolate brown. She had Finn's nose and skin tone but she had Rachel's mouth and eyes and hair, she was so tiny Finn couldn't believe she was real smiling he said "hey baby girl i'm your daddy you are so beautiful just like your mother. Speaking of your mum lets go see her".

Taking the baby he went into Rachel's room she was still asleep, she had an oxygen tube under her nose and was also on a monitor. He sat down next to her with the baby in his arms waiting for Rachel to wake up. Eventually Rachel's eyes fluttered open she looked around the room to see Finn sitting there his eyelids drooping in his arms was their daughter. "Finn?" Rachel croaked out Finn looked up to see Rachel with her eyes wide open "Rach oh thank god" he said kissing her forehead forgetting for a second about the baby in his arms. "Rach this is our daughter" he said putting the baby in Rachel's arms "Is she ok?" asked Rachel "she's perfect Rach" said Finn lovingly "Hey baby, remember me i'm your mommy i love you so much" said Rachel. "So what do you name her?" asked Finn "I do have a name in mind" said Rachel "Really?" asked Finn "Ava" said Rachel "It's perfect Ava Joy Star Hudson" said Finn

Finn was sitting watching Rachel interact with their baby "Are you ok for visitors?" asked Finn "Yeah sure bring them in" said Rachel without looking away from Ava. Finn gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out into the waiting room to see everyone standing there "Rachel's fine you can go see them now" said Finn, Kurt let out a squeal and Finn showed them to the room. "Oh Rachel she's beautiful" said Kurt when he finally got a look at the baby "Can i hold her?" asked Carole. "Of course you can mum she's your grandaughter" said Finn helping Rachel pass the baby into Carole's arms "What's her name?" asked Burt "You can tell them" said Rachel "Okay, Guys meet Ava Joy Star Hudson" announced Finn "Hello Ava" said Carole rocking the child in her arms.

**DONE!**


End file.
